It's Storming
by flooj9235
Summary: One evening in the Burrow, Hermione is trying to fall asleep, but there's one thing stopping her: it's storming. H/G Femslash. Fluffy!


Just a warning. I haven't written anything in a while, so this probably won't be my greatest achievement. Ah well. It's a story in some form.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Hermione Granger jerked awake, pulling her bedcovers tighter around her. She lay there for a moment, trying to figure out what had woken her in the middle of the night, her question answered when she heard rain pelting the window. A flash of lightning followed, and Hermione muffled a whimper, looking over to see if Ginny was awake.

Hermione had always hated storms. She'd always thought they were too loud, and the mere thought of lightning sent shivers up and down her spine. Hardly anyone knew about her fear. Her parents were really the only ones that did know; Hermione had managed to hide her silly fear from her roommates at Hogwarts.

Hermione pulled the covers over her head, feeling ridiculous even as thunder crashed outside of the Burrow. With a soft whine, Hermione screwed her eyes shut, wishing some of her supposed "Gryffindor courage" would show up about now.

She laid there for a few minutes, trying to overcome her fear while waiting for the storm to pass. Instead, the thunder and lightning only became more violent. Hermione groaned quietly, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sleep unless the storm died down.

After another flash of lightning, Hermione glanced over at Ginny again. The redhead was still asleep, looking very peaceful as she shifted subconsciously. Hermione watched Ginny sleep for a few moments, enraptured by the younger girl for a reason she couldn't explain. All those thoughts were banished from her mind as a jagged bolt of lightning streaked through the sky outside of Ginny's window.

Hermione slipped out of her bed and padded over to Ginny's bed, feeling very childish. She debated for only a moment whether or not to wake Ginny, the following crash of thunder making her decision for her. "Gin?" she called quietly, touching the redhead's shoulder. "Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny stirred, opening her eyes and staring up at Hermione groggily. "What's going on?" she mumbled, struggling to sit up. "Something wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling embarrassed. "No, not really. I, just… It's storming."

Ginny looked at Hermione blankly for a moment before realizing what Hermione had left unsaid. She shifted in her bed, scooting over and lifting the blanket for Hermione to climb in.

Hermione smiled her thanks as she climbed into Ginny's bed. She immediately felt a little more secure as Ginny pulled the blanket back over her. The redhead hesitated before gently draping her arm around Hermione's waist. Settling into the warmth of her best friend's arms, Hermione closed her eyes and felt safer than she had in years.

Ginny shifted a little to get comfortable, a soft sigh escaping her as she started to doze off again. "Good night," she whispered, hugging Hermione a little closer when thunder rumbled menacingly outside.

"Night," Hermione replied softly, already half asleep and sinking into pleasant dreams of a certain redhead that she loved more than anyone else in the world…

_..-=**=-.._..-=**=-.._

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, the soft sound of birds singing outside her window bringing a smile to her lips. That smile disappeared from her face a second later when she realized someone was in her arms. Her blood ran ice cold when she inhaled the rich vanilla scent of Hermione's shampoo.

Ginny forced herself not to panic or make any sudden movements; she didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty in her arms if she could help it. She'd dreamed of this day for what seemed like forever…

Hermione suddenly stirred in Ginny's arms. She stretched and rolled over, opening her eyes to see who was holding her. She looked a little surprised at first, but then a smile grew on her face. Before Ginny could do anything, Hermione shifted and kissed Ginny gently.

Ginny nearly melted into a puddle of happy goo right then and there. Her happiness was cut short when Hermione pulled away.

An uncertain smile was still on Hermione's face, and her cheeks were a few shades darker.

"Good morning," Ginny whispered, letting her joy show in a smile that threatened to split her face in two.

Hermione looked relieved, looping her arms around Ginny loosely and cuddling closer to the redhead. "I wasn't sure if you'd appreciate that," she murmured, looking up at Ginny again. "I just… I wanted to kiss you. I have for a while." She hesitated for a moment before speaking, sensing the gravity of what she was about to say. "I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, 'Mione. And don't you dare think I didn't appreciate that, " Ginny chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to Hermione's lips, amazed at the wonderful feelings that rushed through her when Hermione kissed her back. "I've been wanting you to do that for years."

Hermione grinned, still looking relieved as she rested her forehead against Ginny's. After a long moment of staring into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes, she opened her mouth to speak. "Thanks for last night," she whispered.

Ginny cracked a smile, shrugging nonchalantly. "Anything for you."

Hermione blushed, a pleased smile on her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, looking unsure as to whether or not she wanted to say what was on her mind. Finally, she forced herself to say it. "Where does this put us?" she asked softly, averting her gaze bashfully.

Ginny kissed away Hermione's anxiety, cuddling closer to the older girl. "Wherever you want it to," she murmured happily.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny grinned. "Nothing in this crazy world would make me happier," she replied as she closed the distance between them and brought their lips together for another amazing kiss.

* * *

…… ugh. That was EXTREMELY sappy. =S Oh well. At least it's something. :P

Have a great day!


End file.
